The Return
by Takathedragon
Summary: SasNaru, slight IruKakashi Sasuke Returns, how will Naruto react? Read and find out. YAOI


So yeah, this is my first yaoi story, so please read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I unfortuntly do **NOT** own the smexy Kitsune Naruto...or the Charachters from te Manga and Anime.

Sighs ON TO THE STORY.

* * *

Sasuke layed out, sprawled out on his bed in the Uchia mansion. He warily watched the ANBU guards who were supposed to remain hidden. "Hey Teme." Sasuke heard the friendly Naruto trudging up the stairs. "What is it Naruto?" He asked, desiring to angst. "I thought you would like some company." The Uchia pondered this, realizing that he wanted that silly blonde to visit with him today. "Thanks...Naruto" Sasuke replied. Naruto was a bit taken back by that. Naruto entered Sasuke's room, wearing a tight black shirt, and some semi-tight black shinobi pants, that outlined his slightly small body. His golden-blonde hair dangled over his black forehead protector, partially covering his sapphire blue eyes. 'Wow, he would make an awesome uke' Sasuke thought, quickly scolding himself for thinking that way about Naruto. 'I never realized this, but, Sasuke is kind of hot' Naruto almost blushed when he realized what he was thinking. "Thanks for..." Sasuke said, but was interrupted as Naruto pounced on him, rolling them both onto their sides in the queen size bed."...coming Naruto" Sasuke said, trying not to get excited about having his favorite nin across from him, in his own bed no less. "No problem Sasuke" Naruto replied, though his voice caught a cold tone. "You kill Orochimaru, come back, and this is the thanks you get" Naruto said bitterly watching the ANBU guards. "Most of your old friends won't talk to you, and Hokage-sama has put you under house arrest" Naruto said to the ANBU guard as he climbed on top of Sasuke. Sasuke stifled a moan as he and Naruto began wrestling in his bed, as their bodies touched. "Can we go out for food?" Naruto asked, giving the ANBU a particularly hard stare. The ANBU sighed. "Fine, you have one hour though.

Naruto happily dragged Sasuke to the Ramen store. Sasuke watched the sixteen year old ball of energy as he ordered for himself and Sasuke. Sasuke smiled inside. The owner looked at Naruto. "Why did you bring him here?" The owner asked, bitterly, while looking at Naruto. "He killed the man who killed the Third Hokage" Naruto said, while thinking 'and, I love him so much', but he decided not to say that part, especially in front of Sasuke. "I also respect him, and owe him for not killing me in the Valley of the End. You should two, or you wouldn't have your faithful ramen customer here." Naruto said seriously to the owner. "And I accept him for who he is" Naruto said without thinking, as Sasuke blushed and the owner took on a knowing smile. "Well, any "_friend" _of yours is a friend of ours." The owner said, shying away after catching a nasty glance from Naruto. Sasuke stared at the bowl, he didn't like ramen, but somehow, just getting to enjoy his time with _his kitsune_ was enough 'Since when did I think of him as my kitsune", almost appuled by the way he was thinking. Almost being the operative word. Sasuke ate his ramen without complaining, which definitely surprised Naruto. "Well, we had best get back," Naruto said after only one bowl of ramen, which surprised both Sasuke and the owner. Seeing the look of amazement, he explained "Sasuke has a curfew because of the ungrateful Hokage of this village." Naruto said, with definite resentment towards Tsunade. Sasuke stood up, as Naruto paid the bill, all of it. Sasuke couldn't resist, he wanted _his kitsune_, and fast. He grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and rushed him towards the Uchia mansion.

They reached the Uchia mansion. Sasuke led Naruto up to his room. Once they entered, he shut the door behind him. "Naruto, I want to talk to you." Sasuke said, fighting back showing emotion. Sasuke sat on the bed and motioned for Naruto to sit next to him. Naruto complied, taking a seat next to Sasuke. "Naruto, I… I don't know how to say this, but, ever since that day at the academy, I…I have cared about you." Sasuke paused, organizing his thoughts. "I called you a doe, because I was afraid to admit that you were strong, strong enough to be Hokage." Sasuke stopped here, when he heard a surprised gasp from Naruto. "I hope we can still be friends, I mean, you knowing I care about you." Sasuke paused, eyes filling with tears, something unnatural for an Uchia. "S…Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sauske looked at the blonde wishing to see his idiotic smile once again. "Sasuke, I know it's hard on you, but, I think people will begin to accept you back." Naruto said as his infamous childish smile pursed his lips. Sasuke looked dumbstruck. This dobe had misunderstood. "Naruto, I…I don't think you get it. I…I…I love you" Sasuke shouted, surprised at the look Naruto gave him. "Well…Sasuke," Naruto said after a pause. "I know you have an appointment with Hokage-dobe…" 'that's the first time I heard Naruto refer to Hokage that way' Sasuke thought. "…so, I will spend the night and go with you." Naruto exclaimed, 'still dense little kitsune as ever.' Sasuke thought. "Oh, and Sasuke, I do understand you love me, and…I love you back." Naruto said cautiously. "I know this is sudden, but…I felt the same way after our days together, and, after our fight in the Valley of Death, I realized just how important you are to me." Sasuke smiled. Just as he smiled, Naruto pushed his lips against Sasuke's, begging for entry to the Uchia's mouth. Sasuke granted entrance. He moaned as he felt Naruto cuddle up to him, as he used his tongue to explore his kitsune's mouth, wining the battle for dominace as e forced Naruto's tongue down. He pulled Naruto closer, feeling his body's warmth, smelling the sweet musky scent that clung to Naruto. He relished being with Naruto, even if it meant giving up on reviving his clan. Naruto began making a purring sound from his chest as he cuddled closer to the mighty Uchia. "Well, its bed time Teme" Naruto said sheepishly. They both blushed as they realized what that meant. "Umm…Sasuke, can I barrow some pajamas?" Naruto asked blushing. 'Why use pajamas, we could be naked' Sasuke thought, blushing when he realized what he was thinking. Sure," Sasuke replied as he walked over to a drawer, pulling out a pair of black silk pajama pants. "This is the only set I have left." Sasuke said smiling. He knew perfectly well he had some other pajamas, but they were a little to feminine for Naruto to wear. Naruto removed his shinobi pants, revealing a semi hard lump in his boxers. Sasuke stared at the small bulge, wanting to do things to Naruto, but deciding against it 'for now anyway' he smirked smugly. Naruto removed his boxers quickly replacing them with the pajama pants Sasuke had provided. He removed his forehead protector and his shirt. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto's small flat chest, muscled, but not ripped. His blonde bangs dangling over his sparkling blue eyes. Suddenly he chuckled as Naruto stuck out his lip, forming a small pout. "Sasuke, are we going to sleep together?" Naruto asked shyly. "Yep, unless you don't want to," the Uchia said stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed. Naruto jumped down into bed with him, cuddling close to Sasuke, and his warm body, fitting right into the curve of Sasuke's body. "Hey ANBU dude, if I hear ONE word of went on here, you had better watch around the corners" Naruto said to the ANBU guard before snuggling one last time against the Uchia and drifting off to sleep. "I love you dobe," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear and fell asleep with the kitsune boy in his arms.

Naruto woke, feeling someone breathing against his neck, and strong pale arms wrapped around him. Naruto smiled when he remembered where he was. "Awake dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Oi, don't call me that teme." Naruto replied back playfully turning around and kissing Sasuke square on the mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against Naruto's teeth, than sliding his tongue against Naruto's. That earned him a satisfied moan, as Naruto quaked in his lover's arms. "We had better shower and get dressed so we aren't late." Naruto said around his lover's tongue. He moaned sadly when he felt the contact of their tongues break. After they each finished there morning tasks, they both set out for the Hokage's office. On the way there, they took a detour to the woods, kissing wildly, roughing up each other's hair do. The walked out of the woods, sad to be back in the open, as they approached the Hokage's building. Sakura and Ino jumped out of the shadows, clearly startling the two secret lovers. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me again," Sasuke stated coolly. "Well, Ino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Choji and the rest decided to forgive you. We decided that since you killed Orochimaru, we think we can be friends, and of course fangirls of you." Sakura said gleefully. "Naruto has improved, but we still know your better Sasuke-kun." Ino said somewhat seductively. Sasuke looked at Naruto who stuck his lip out in a pout, his sapphire blue eyes turning into huge sparkling orbs. "Hey, that's mean of you Ino," Naruto said in a somewhat whiny voice. Sasuke gave Naruto a gentle smile, which caused him to blush. Fortunately, the girls didn't notice that, they were to busy cooing over Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that. Sasuke gave Naruto another reassuring smile before turning his attention to his fangirls. "Well ladies, it's been nice, but Naruto and I are on the way to the Hokage's office. See you later" He said smiling at the two girls, which caused them to faint from a nosebleed. Sasuke walked over and kissed his Naru-chan on the cheek, before they walked around the corner. Poof Kakashi and Iruka appeared from nowhere. "Well hello Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan," Kakashi said with a smile. Iruka looked at Kakashi, as Naruto and Sasuke froze in their tracks. "Wha…" They were interrupted as Kakashi pulled out an ANBU mask that the two boys recognized as the second ANBU guard from last night. "KAKASHI" They yelled. Iruka still didn't catch on. Kakashi fumbled his hands around in his Jonin jacket. After several mumblings and a few exasperated sighs, he removed an intricate pair of pink plush lined handcuffs, the kind not even a ninja could escape. A look of understanding passed on the tan sensei's face. Poof they were gone. Naruto and Sasuke stood their confused. "What was that about Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked, causing a rather angry and embarrassed pout to cross the blonde's face. "You're sexy when you do that Naruto" Sasuke said, causing them to both blush. Soon they were on their way again, rounding a corner, when they bumped into the very Hokage they were on their way to visit. "Hello gentlemen." Tsunade stated. "I have news for you, Sasuke. I am removing the ANBU guards, since you seem to be preoccupied with spending time with our number one loud ninja. Second, I will start sending you on missions. They will be D and C rank missions only, and you will be accompanied by either Naruto or Kakashi. Third, we are going to work on helping you adjust back to the village, and, work on reviving your clan. That is all. Now, to get to the casino." Tsunade said mischievously. With that, she headed off in search of Kahona's gambling district. There was an awkward silence between Sasuke and Naruto. "Well…how bout we celebrate?" Naruto asked hesitantly. The wandered down the street leading to the looming Uchia mansion. On the way, Naruto stopped and picked up some vanilla ice cream. "Hey Naru-chan, I'm going up stairs for a few moments" Sasuke said, smiling inside. "Don't worry teme; I'll bring you your ice cream." With that, Sasuke disappeared up the stairs. He quickly searched for a pair of pajama pants for Naruto to where, deciding on a pair of black satin ones, that had a crimson red swirling pattern on them. For himself, he settled for a pair of jet black satin pajama pants, which had the Uchia family crest on the back. After quickly changing, he removed his shirt, and climbed into bed, relishing the cool feel of the silk sheets. "Hey teme!" Naruto yelled up the stairs. Naruto moaned as he entered the bedroom, seeing Sasuke half naked, wrapped up in the silk sheets. Sasuke saw the reaction that his change in attire had gotten him. He slid the sheets farther down, revealing the pajama pants he was wearing. "Hey dobe." Sasuke said, as he pointed to the pair of pajama pants he had picked out for Naruto. "Those are for you." The kitsune boy wandered over to the pair of pajama pants, caught up in their beauty. "Well, put them on." The Uchia almost demanded, his thoughts drifting to screwing the hell out of Naruto. Naruto handed Sasuke the bowls of ice cream, before turning his attention to the pajama pants. 'What is going through that teme's mind?' He pondered. He teasingly began by bending over just a little to far to reach the buttons on his pants, displaying his sexy ass for Sasuke. He kicked off his sandals, moaning as he began removing his pants and boxers. He pulled them down, bending over displaying himself for Sasuke once more. 'Damn that dobe is sexy' Sasuke thought. 'It's going to be hard not to fuck him' Sasuke blushed when he realized what he was thinking about. Naruto had just slipped on the pajama pants that hung semi-loosely around his hips. He walked over to the bed, crawling in beside Sasuke. Sasuke handed his kitsune one of the ice cream bowls. They ate in silence until Sauske dropped ice cream on himself. Naruto saw this, fighting the urge to go over to Sasuke and lick it up. He lost that battle. He crawled on top of Sasuke, bending down to gently lap up the ice cream, tickling at Sasuke's sides in the process. "Naruto…" Sasuke moaned as his kitsune cleaned him up. "I'm done now Sasuke-kun" Naruto said smiling, but continuing up the raven haired boy. Sasuke moaned as Naruto climbed up him. Suddenly, he felt warm moist strawberry flavored lips pushing against his own, sucking on his lips, begging for entry. Sasuke opened his mouth, and began kissing Naruto, exploring the deepest corners of the kitsune's mouth. He ran his tongue over the sharp canine teeth. This earned him a moan from the sexy fox boy on top of him. He pushed his tongue farther into the blonde's mouth, forcing the other into submission. He reached his arms up, placing them in the small in Naruto's back, gently running his finger up the other boy's spine and down, earning him a cross between a moan and a whimper. He than took his other hand, and began stroking the kitsune boy's sides, lightly feathering his fingers up and down the boy's body. This earned him a surprised gasp, followed by a soft purr rumbling deep from within Naruto's chest. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's tongue take dominance inside him. He moaned, feeling the hot warm body underneath him, pull him down on top. His body shivered as he felt Sasuke's hands in the small of his back, and feather his hands down his sides, his body filling with an uncontrollable need. He moaned, his breath hot, pressing his mouth on to Sasuke's mouth. He reached down, body racing with desire, an intense burning heat rushing through his body. He needed Sasuke, wanted to please Sasuke. "Sa…Sasuke-kun" Naruto cried, body shaking with need. Before Sasuke knew what was happening Naruto was moaning, kissing Sauske wildly. "Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked wildly, feeling the heat of Naruto pressed against his body. Suddenly, he smelled the sweet smell of black roses, drifting to his nose, creating an arousal so powerful in his body; he didn't know what to do. He suddenly thrust his hips upward into Naruto's causing them both go release heated moans as they wrapped themselves in each other's arms., breath becoming ragged, their bodies exploding with need, that in all their years of being teammates, they never realized they had. "Sasuke-kun, take me, make me yours." Naruto and Sasuke both looked shocked by what had just been said. "D…D…Do you really mean that Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked, the need arising in his voice. "I…" Naruto suddenly clasped his hands over his stomach. "Y…YES!" Naruto shouted, his body quaking. "Sasuke, I have always wanted this, but now, my body NEEDS it" Naruto cried out in anticipation, waiting, hoping the Uchia would oblige. Sasuke needed no further prompting; he grabbed the hem of his Naru-chan's pajama pants, yanking them all the way down and off, leaving his uke exposed. He soon did the same with his pants, both of their erections rubbing together. Sasuke admired his lover, the smell of black roses increasing as he neared Naruto's body, suddenly filling him with a burning fire. He knew he was going to make Naru-chan need him, make him want him. He adjusted, under his uke, so that he was staring at his uke's most delicate and sensitive regions. He extended his tongue, gently flicking it back and forth, against the inside of his thigh. He pressed his tongue against the area on the inside of the thigh were his leg joined his him, between Naruto's manhood and his leg, biting down and gently nibbling, causing Naruto to scream out in pleasure. Naruto felt pleasure rush through his body, sending sparks of white hot ecstasy through his body, He moaned, body arching off the Uchia's bed as he began nibbling the inside of his thigh, his body needing more as his seme began pleasuring him. 'Why am I the uke' Naruto thought, screaming out Sasuke's name as Sasuke found a particularly sensitive area on Naruto's thigh. '_**Because my kit, I am in heat, it's mating season, and since there are no uke's around, you're going to be this nice boy's uke. That and I find it amusing to watch him dominate you. And because you want to be uke.'**_ The Kyuubi suddenly interjected, startling Naruto as he continued to moan and purr for Sasuke. Naruto accepted his fate, as Sasuke moved to the other side, causing Naruto writhe in pleasure. Sasuke couldn't take it much longer, as he licked on the edge of Naruto's cock, flicking his tongue against the rigid tool. He slid two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. "Are you sure you want this?" Sasuke asked Naruto, fighting back the thoughts of the wonderfully tight heat that would be Naruto. In response he got a moan, followed by a vigorous nod, which pleased Sasuke as he watched Naruto's body convulse with need. Sasuke no longer needed any convincing, as he slowly pushed one finger in, wiggling it around searching for the bundle of nerves that would make his uke cry out in pleasure. Sasuke felt Naruto shift uncomfortably, his body writhing on the sheets below him. He slid a second finger into his uke's ass, making a small scissoring motion, which earned him a satisfied moan from his lover. After Sauske thought Naruto was ready, he pulled his fingers out, listening as he heard Naruto whimper. "A…" Sauske was about to ask when Naruto spread his legs, lifting his knees. Sasuke immediately knew what to do. He pushed his hard throbbing cock against the kitsune's back door, causing the tip of his tool to slide into his lover, gasping at the warmth and tightness of the fox boy's hole. Naruto whimpered as he felt the warm cock tip penetrate his ring, gently pushing in. He whimpered more as Sasuke began slowly pushing into him, stretching the muscles in his ass. Sasuke groaned as he pushed his hard tool deep inside the warm sheath that was his kitsune's body. He grabbed Naruto's knees, lifting his legs, allowing him a better angle, as he set himself, waiting for Naruto to say it was okay. "S…S…SASUKE!!" Naruto pleaded, signaling his mate that it was time to begin. Naruto cried out, as Sasuke began with slow, smooth strokes that, while not deep, began to make his body warm with need. As if reading his mind, Sasuke began pumping harder, flushing his lover with his hard probing tool. Naruto screamed and writhed in pain as he felt himself being spilt by his lover, his body arching with pleasure as Sasuke continued to hold his legs up, forcing Naruto to spread his legs wider. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he began thrusting like a wild animal, the scent of black roses returned to his nostrils. He needed to release, but the intense screams of pain and pleasure kept him going. He felt his orgasm growing, grunting as he pounded Naruto. Unable to control himself, Sasuke released into Naruto, causing the blonde to gasp as he felt the Uchia's white hot seed rushing though his body. Naruto moaned his manhood obviously requesting attention. 'Its only fair to Naru-chan," Sasuke thought as he bent down, gently flicking his tongue against Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned as the Uchia sucked Naruto into his mouth, arching his hips in pleasure. Naruto came, his body already rushing from the pleasure and pain he received pleasing Sasuke. Sasuke drank up all of Naruto's fluids, licking the sensitive tip, causing him to spurt again. "Sasuke" Naruto asked between ragged breath, "you really do love me?" Naruto finally managed to ask, blushing, feeling his love for the raven haired boy burning in his body. "Of course I do dear, or I wouldn't be with you right now." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, stroking the purring blonde. "Sasuke…I love you," Naruto said purring for his mate. "I love you to Naru-chan," Sasuke said, pulling the half asleep kitsune to him, nibbling and planting small, warm kisses on his uke's cheek. "I definitely love you." They both fell asleep, Naruto is Sasuke's arms, and Sasuke's face buried in Naruto's neck. Sasuke woke early, deciding to make them both breakfast, probably in bed, after how hard he had fucked Naruto. Sasuke thought to himself 'man, I can not get enough of that. I am so glad he is mine' Sasuke thought, a devilish grin crossing his face as he began making blueberry pancakes. When Naruto woke up, he moaned as he felt the space behind him empty. A delicious smell permeated the house. 'Where am…' his memory returning from last night. He decided to get up and go after that smell. Sighing, he pulled up his pajama pants. He tried to sit up, causing the pain at the base of his spine to release, forcing Naruto to lie back down. 'Crap' He thought, making one more feeble attempt before falling back into bed. Sasuke readied the tray, placing on it two large orange juice cups, and an orange juice picture, a tall plate of blueberry pancakes, and a bottle of syrup. He heard his Naru-chan attempting to get up as he rounded the corner, causing him to wonder if he had been to rough on him. Sasuke entered the room, nearly receiving a nose bleed as he stared at Naruto, sprawled out on the bed, pajama pants resting low on his hips, his chest uncovered and his blonde hair dangling over his ocean blue eyes. He placed the tray on the bed as he climbed in next to Naruto; gently resting his hand on Naruto's toned stomach. Naruto finally managed to sit up, groaning as he fought back at the pain. Sasuke hugged his sexy kitsune. "Naru-chan," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, earning him a rather happy and surprised giggle from his foxy uke. "Yes Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked playfully.

Kakashi watched, horribly amused by the two sixteen year old Nins'. Naruto was attempting to eat a pancake out of Sasuke's mouth, and Sasuke was trying his hardest not to laugh as he watched his blonde try to get the pancake. "Sasuke," Naruto pouted, his voice becoming slightly whiny. "Why won't you just give me my pancake?" Naruto asked voice now in a full fledged whine. Naruto managed to get the pancake while a still distracted Sasuke was fighting back another nosebleed. Naruto smiled triumphantly as he hastily chewed his pancake, before Sasuke realized he had managed to get it. Kakashi appeared down at the front door of the Uchia mansion. He rasped on the door and was quite surprised when a fully dressed Sasuke and Naruto greeted him at the door. 'What happened,' Kakashi thought, realizing that they were bunshins, smiling to his self. "Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun, you can dispel the bunshins." Kakashi said, hearing a loud groan from Naruto and Sasuke, when they realized that Kakashi had seen their earlier activites.

* * *

Yay! First Chappie is done.!! R&R!!! Thank You!!! 


End file.
